


Masturbation

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [6]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Noise Kink, Smut, Techienician, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Matt and Techie find themselves some happy fun time in a hangar.





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Masturbation prompt in the 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017

It started with that damn lieutenant scratching his balls a little too luxuriously. Though fondling would have been a more accurate term than scratching.

No that’s a lie. 

It started with Matt and Techie sharing lunch high up on a gangway over the main landing bay. And _then_ came the fondling lieutenant.

There wasn’t much in and out traffic down below. Most days Techie would jiggle with barely contained delight whenever a TIE Fighter took off or landed. It didn’t matter how many times he saw it, Techie never tired of watching them fly. He’d look to Matt with a smile like a beacon to see if he’d seen it too, and that in turn made Matt fall in love with him even more. 

But today was filled with bored hums, and chins propped on railings. Matt sat on the gangway with his legs swinging over the long drop while Techie folded his legs into a knot and swayed side-to-side to whatever tune passed though his head. Every while he would hum a bit out loud. Matt would nod along then they’d fall back into their comfortable silence.

Until the clip-clop sound of hard heels made Matt perk up and straighten. “Where’s he going so fast?”

Techie peered down to see a lieutenant giving himself a good hard, suspiciously decadent scratch. “And why’s he walking so funny?”

They both propped their chins on the railing to watch the lieutenant scurry-waddle until he was hidden behind a shuttle. Well, he was hidden from everyone except the two nosy technicians high above him.

“What’s he…oh.” Techie let out a soft breath. 

They sat there a while in the darkness, watching, listening.

“Do you think he can feel us watching him?” Matt whispered. “Like the hair on the back of his neck or something. Like when sometimes you’re watching me sleep and I wake up because I know you’re watching me sleep even though I don’t know, coz I’m asleep. But I kind of know, because I wake up and there you are, watching me. Like that?”

Techie leaned over to snuffle at Matt’s shoulder then knelt up facing him. “I wonder if anyone can see _us_.” He unclasped enough of his worksuit to worm his hand inside, stuck his tongue out over his bottom lip, and rolled his hips forward.

Matt swallowed with a loud click. He looked up, down, behind, and back at Techie before he drew his legs up and shuffled onto his knees. He undid his uniform. “I don’t think so, but someone might hear us if we’re not careful.”

That made Techie smile. 

That made Techie throw his head back—his hair reaching his heels. 

That made Techie moan and moan loud. Because Techie was a contrary creature when he wanted to be, and right now he very much wanted to be. 

And because Techie moaned, Matt moaned too. Matt could hardly help that. It just happened, along with a twitch of his cock and a warm little dribble.

And because Matt moaned, Techie moaned again. And because… well, you see how this goes.

“Shh, someone’ll hear us,” Matt whispered through an enormous grin.

Techie giggled. And with his mech-eyes whirring and his fist flapping against the tent in his uniform, he let out the ooziest filthiest _ah-ah-aaah_ he possibly could.

And then Matt, because he is not a man to make a show of himself, bit his lip and made a low hum. Then he hummed again, and louder, because Techie fluttered his long pale-gold eyelashes and, well, that did things to Matt. And the subsequent little ooze from the things that it did slicked his own busy busy hand all the better.

 _And then_ because Techie spotted a dark little wet spot on the front of Matt’s uniform, he started panting. And that panting was interspersed with tiny little whines because when Techie started panting, Matt started panting, and when Matt started panting is when the whines started.

And it was in the middle of his second whine that Matt spotted a matching damp patch on Techie’s own uniform. That was when his hips decided they needed to help Matt’s cock do what it needed to do, which was slicky-slide about somewhere in or on Techie’s body. Little did his hips know that’s not what was happening right now but their intentions were noble and just. 

And when Matt’s hips started to pump away, Techie was left with no choice but to let out a desperate sob and grasp at the railing with his spare hand. After that, his own hips decided they wanted to play as well and so they helped his knees shuffle forward and bump-bump-bumped until his bump bumped against Matt’s bump.

And that made them both moan, Matt a small quiet thing, Techie like the call of a taun-taun in heat. 

“Shhh,” Matt hissed.

Techie only laughed. He dropped his little butt onto his ankles and then flopped down on his back, his legs bent beneath him. “Oh yeah, yes. Just like that. Do me big boy,” he called out in his best impression of the worst holoporn they'd ever watched. The sound echoed around the bay.

Matt peeked over the railing to see the lieutenant ducked down behind the shuttle, hastily zipping himself up. Matt leaned back. “Shit, he heard you.”

That sent Techie into a cackling fit, which sent Matt into a small panic.

“He heard you, he thinks you’re laughing at him.”

“He can’t exactly tell anyone what _he_ was doing in the bay,” said Techie out of breath and punctuated by giggles.

“We should go.” Matt’s erection had flagged and he’d started buttoning himself up before Techie could roll himself over and scramble back to his knees. That was Matt’s _I Can’t Deal With This_ tone and that was as good as an emergency siren to Techie who shuffled forward on his knees and climbed onto Matt’s lap, locking long legs around his waist and long arms around his neck.

They both turned at the clopping of the lieutenant’s retreating footsteps down below. 

With his eyebrows knotted with worry Techie peppered tiny sucking kisses and sorries over Matt’s face. “I’m sorry.” He kissed the corner of Matt’s mouth. “I’m sorry.” He kissed Matt’s nose and suckle-licked the tip of it. “I ruined it. I’m sorry.”

“No baby, I did. It’s my fault.” His hand wandered down to find Techie still hard. “You were having a good time.”

Techie squeezed his arms tight and buried his face against Matt’s neck where he murmured, “We don’t have to go back yet.” He pulled back to look Matt in the eye and put on his most coquettish lip-bitey, eye fluttery face. “You just sit there and watch.”

Techie unwrapped himself from Matt and stood. He checked up and down the gangway and then as he hummed a nonsense little tune, he unbuttoned his entire worksuit and slipped it off letting it fall around his ankles.

Matt gaped. “You’re not wearing anything under there.”

Techie grinned. “I’m not wearing anything under here,” he repeated. He gripped the base of his cock and started pulling with the other hand. “Think I can do it without making a sound?”

Matt clapped his hands on his thighs and beamed up at his mad love. “You? Not a chance.”

Techie hummed absently and fiddled away at himself.

“Does humming count,” Matt asked. He worried at his lips, swallowing back the spit that was watering in his mouth as he watched.

Techie cocked his head to the side as if in thought. “Uh-uh.” 

“It totally counts. No humming.”

Techie pouted, “Fine,” he huffed, and carried on with his ministrations. “I can do this.”

Matt’s eyes glinted with mischief. He shuffled forward on his knees, and rested his cheek against Techie’s thigh, his nose snuffling at the warm damp scent between Techie’s legs. “Prove it.”

And so Techie went about the business of proving it.

And _that_ was when a pacing Hux stumbled to a halt and did a double take at a security-holo of the main landing bay.

“What,” he barked over Thanisson’s shoulder pointing at the tiny figures on the gangway, “is that?”

Thanisson in a slight panic zoomed in on the mysterious figures far too closely and accurately, which gave the General and the Petty Officer a full view of two enormous hands kneading at two bare clenched arse cheeks that were jerking forward with small unbalanced spasms.

Thanisson gave a strangled squeak and fumbled to zoom back out, catching a view of long fiery hair tumbling down a long pale back and a hint of blond on the figure on their knees behind the redhead, who looked very much like that technician who bared more than a passing resemblance to the General but who the General refused to admit was in any way related to him. Thanisson dared to turn around with a terrified grimace to see the General looking like he’d been forced to swallow a baby Hutt.

Thanisson thanked the stars the General couldn’t force choke him, though there was no guarantee he wouldn’t just use his hands. “Shall I call for a guard, sir?”

Hux’s face was now an alarming shade of vein-popping purple. Through gritted teeth he hissed, “I’ll deal with this.” Then turned a military heel toward the main landing bay. 

Thanisson let out his breath a moment too soon, as Hux spun again and clip-clopped his way back. 

“You, Officer, will not breathe a word of this, is that clear?” He pointed a pointy finger at Thanisson in a way that pointed out that he was making a point.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
